In general, an illumination apparatus including an LED light emitting module driven by AC may include a plurality of LEDs disposed on a substrate and at least one drive device (for example, a driver IC, a bridge diode and a condenser) disposed adjacent to the LEDs.
A light source of the LED light emitting module may be a package type and, in this case, heat dissipation efficiency may be poor and costs may be increased. Further, the drive devices disposed adjacent to the LEDs absorb light and thus light loss may occur.
Further, heat generated from the LEDs may thermally damage the drive devices disposed adjacent to the LEDs.